


Prescribed Affection

by virtuesangel



Category: Kirby (Video Games)
Genre: Gijinka, also i guess this is. sorta an au, bc this fic is gonna be so sweet it’ll rot all ur teeth just from reading it!, gonna have to get dentures, got a . abartmend, i am gushing all my love and feelings into this fic, idk why i chose that. just fits i guess, like. they’re just dumb gays and not like king and knight, meta’s an sfx artist 4 horror films and the like, oh prepare yourself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 11:22:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15994169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virtuesangel/pseuds/virtuesangel
Summary: Meta’s day couldn’t have gone worse.Luckily, he’s got a husband who can fix that.





	Prescribed Affection

It took a lot to get Meta so upset, usually. They were one to grin and bear when things went wrong, and that grinning and bearing got him far. 

But today was an exception. 

Fate’s first offense was having to cast a very.. twitchy actor’s leg. That was small. No big deal there.

Then that weird Susie lady kept bothering him while he was trying to work. Kept trying to talk to him, when he was clearly busy and didn’t want to talk. Why did she always insist on acting like she knew him? He met her a week ago! 

_Then_ someone just _happened_ to knock over all of Meta’s supplies and break.. a lot of things. A lot of very expensive things. That weren’t provided by the studio. But Meta could’ve lived through all of this. This would just have Meta complaining to Dedede when he got home.

But the icing on the cake was the four gallon carton of stage blood that got knocked over onto Meta a la Carrie that got him a free ticket to go home early as an apology. 

Dedede hears the door to Meta and his apartment creak open. He knows there would only be one person coming in, and that’s his absolute favorite person in the whole world, his hus- Woah. What happened to him? Dedede doesn’t get the chance to ask before Meta storms into the bathroom, most likely to shower all that gross-ass stage blood off. And it was a _lot_ of stage blood. He’d.. clean that up later. But for right now, cheering up Meta was Dedede’s number one priority. And he knew just how to do that. It fell into a three-step plan. 

Step Number One: Blankets, and lots of ‘em. Meta _loved_ blankets. Dedede learned this pretty fast when they started dating junior year of high school, and Meta brought blankets to his finals and would not be caught dead without one for the entirety of senior year. And living with Meta was a whole different story when it came to blankets. The storage closet is now just the blanket closet. And that blanket closet was about to come in handy, because Dedede needed all the blankets he could get his hands on. His sweet Meta deserves only the best! Dedede quickly got to work on removing every last blanket from that closet and putting them on the couch into a sort of blanket-nest. He remembered the last time he got all the blankets out and Meta got all happy and fell asleep in Dedede’s lap and- Oh. Dedede’s gotten a little carried away in his memories. But Meta would love it, he just knew. 

Step Number Two: That one sweater Meta loved to steal. Meta’s been stealing Dedede’s sweaters since they started dating. And probably earlier than that, too. But there was one specific sweater that Meta would steal until the day he died. Dedede’s dumb red hoodie with the fleece lining inside it. Meta loved it so much, and Dedede loved it when he stole it because he completely drowned in the fabric and it was _so cute_. But, like always, Dedede was wearing it. ..Oh well. Better to keep it warm anyways. 

Step Number Three: Hairbrush. If there’s one thing that Dedede knew for absolute certain, it was that Meta loved having his hair brushed. There was something about it that just completely relaxed him, and Dedede loved it when Meta was peaceful and relaxed. Of course Dedede loved Meta all the time, but it was a lot better for Meta to be relaxed. Being stressed all the time isn’t good for your mental health. So, Dedede sets off to find a hairbrush and finds one relatively quickly. Meta buys waaaay too many. 

And by the time Dedede was finished with that and sitting back down, the door to the bathroom clicks open and Meta comes sulking out in his pajamas. Dedede opens his mouth to call him over, but Meta just.. Stares at Dedede’s blanket display in confusion.

”What’s all this for?” Meta asks, gesturing at the nest of blankets on the couch. Dedede didn’t do these things unless something happened. And to Meta’s knowledge, nothing happened. Was it Valentine’s Day? Did Meta forget their anniversary? No, that couldn’t be, their anniversary was in a few weeks.. So why _were_ there all these blankets?

”Well, you looked like you had a bad day, so I thought that this would make you feel better.. Is it makin’ you feel better yet?” Meta’s heart was going to explode. He is so fucking in love with this man. His husband made him a whole blanket nest because he had a bad day, that’s.. Adorable. He was so in love that he couldn’t even form a sentence, and just stood there trying to stutter out a thank you or an I love you or _something_.

“I- Wh- Mm- ..” Meta tries his best to form a coherent sentence, but fails horribly. Dedede can’t help but laugh a little, Meta was adorable without even trying! Dedede gets up from the couch and carries Meta the.. two feet to the couch. It may not be far, but Meta seemed a little preoccupied with being too gay to function. Dedede pulls Meta into his lap and brings out the hairbrush.

”You want me to brush your hair? I know ya like that, so I.. Are you okay..?” Meta was staring up at Dedede with this incredulous expression. He nodded, still staring.

”You know I love you, right? So much?” Meta said quietly, just loud enough for Dedede to hear. Dedede knew his plan was starting to work, and smiled.

“‘Course I do, sugarplum. And did _you_ know that I love you so so so much? More than anything?” Meta couldn’t help the redness of his face. He thought about how lucky he was to have a husband like Dedede. _So_ lucky. Meta hid his face in his hands.

“Wait- I almost forgot somethin’!” Dedede takes off his hoodie and slides it over Meta. Meta slides his arms through the sleeves, and remembers just how _nice_ it felt to wear this hoodie. It was so warm.. And soft, and it smelled like Dedede and- Wow. Meta realizes just how much of a gaylord they are in this moment. Dedede has the same realization when he cups Meta’s face in his hands and stares into his eyes, and sees the person he loves the most in the entire world. His perfect husband who he’s so, _so_ in love with and will be in love with for the rest of his life.

He barely processes that Meta turned himself around to kiss him. But, Dedede’s quick to retaliate by wrapping his arms around Meta’s waist and pulling him ever closer, if that’s even possible. The hairbrush falls to the floor. They reluctantly pull away for air after what felt like an eternity, and just.. Stare at each other. In awe that two people can be this in love with each other.

It wasn’t long before Meta started laughing. Dedede couldn’t help but to start laughing as well, and soon the room was filled with the sounds of laughter. Dedede moves his hands back up to Meta’s face, and he momentarily stops laughing to kiss his husband’s forehead. Meta stares up at Dedede.

”Thank you so much for doing this for me.. You’re really sweet, you know that baby?” Meta rests his head against Dedede’s chest. Dedede runs a hand through Meta’s hair.

”I’m only givin’ you what you deserve! And you wanna know why you deserve it?” Meta rolled his eyes. Dedede was gonna tell him anyways.

”It’s _becaaaaause_ you’re the sweetest,” Dedede kisses the top of Meta’s head.

”cutest,” Another kiss is delivered to Meta’s forehead!

”most amazing husband in the entire galaxy, and you deserve the world!” A long smooch is placed on Meta’s nose. Meta can’t help the dopey, lovesick grin on his face.

”You realize all those things apply to you too, right? Because _you_ are the most thoughtful, kindest, sweetest, most handsome man in the universe and I’m so glad that we’re married.” Meta kisses Dedede’s hand slowly. Dedede doesn’t know how to respond at first. He’s just that gay.

”W- Well, you’re only provin’ my point! You really are the sweetest!” Meta laughs under his breath. He loved how flustered Dedede got whenever he was even slightly affectionate towards him. Well, really.. Meta loved everything about Dedede. Every last freckle on his face, every single hair on his head on all the stars in his eyes.

Everything.

**Author's Note:**

> this is the most self indulgent thing i’ve ever written.
> 
> this goes out to all the gays, love y’all


End file.
